


Shudder In The Palm Of My Hand

by HannaM



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood Kink, Canon - Anime, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't resist," Kanato growled. "I hate that."</p>
<p>But before she could respond, he noticed the mark Ayato's fangs had left on her earlier.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see. Ayato's bite… it was painful, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes…"</p>
<p>"Ayato and Laito like to subdue struggling prey. Please do not confuse me for them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shudder In The Palm Of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/gifts).



> Happy belated Halloween!

"Kanato-kun, I… I'm not sure if this is…" Yui's breath caught as Kanato lowered his mouth to her wrists, softly kissing the skin just below the scratchy rope he'd wrapped tight around them.  
  
"Silence, please."  
  
Yui swallowed. She knew very well the subtle threat underneath those words.  
  
Although somehow, she wasn't so sure it was the threats that frightened her now.  
  
Kanato smiled. "Good girl. Shall I kiss you?"  
  
"No," Yui whispered, shaking her head. She tried to pull back, but Kanato tugged her hands back towards him, twisting the rope tighter.  
  
"No?" Kanato leaned in, eyes wide. "Why not? Didn't you like it when we kissed before?"  
  
Yui's face went hot. "T-that's not…"  
  
"It wouldn't be your first kiss. ...Was I even your first kiss? Or did Ayato steal that too?"  
  
Yui closed her eyes. "It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't want you to kiss me, because it doesn't mean anything to you." Yui made herself look at him, look at his sad, confused face. "That's why."  
  
Kanato narrowed his eyes. "How should you know what it means or doesn't mean to me?" The rope tightened.  
  
"Y-you're hurting me, Kanato-kun…"  
  
_"How should you know?!"_ Kanato screamed. "It's not for _you_ to say how I feel!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Yui whispered. "Please…"  
  
But Kanato didn't hear her, lost in his angry mutterings, as the rope dug deeper and deeper into her skin. "Stupid, selfish, arrogant…!"  
  
Yui couldn't feel all of her fingers. "Kanato-kun, I'm really sorry, please…"  
  
"Mm?" Abruptly the rope loosened, considerably. "Your skin's marked red from the rope. That looks painful." Kanato's thumb brushed against the marks, and Yui flinched. "Did it hurt very much?"  
  
Yui nodded slowly, hoping he didn't want her to lie.  
  
Kanato lifted one of her hands free of the rope, and dropped another kiss on the inside of her wrist. "It's extremely pretty."  
  
Yui shuddered, and Kanato laughed. "Poor Yui-san. I'll make you feel much better."  
  
He leaned in close, and kissed her tenderly, so tenderly she could have cried.  
  
_It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't. He's just like the others…_  
  
Kanato's cold hands were a shock against her skin, pulling her sweater down to expose more skin than Yui was comfortable with any boy seeing.  
  
Not that any of them cared about what she was comfortable with.  
  
Kanato lowered his head and Yui stiffened.  
  
"Don't resist," Kanato growled. "I hate that."  
  
But before she could respond, he noticed the mark Ayato's fangs had left on her earlier.  
  
"Oh, I see. Ayato's bite… it was painful, wasn't it?"  
  
"Y-yes…"  
  
"Ayato and Laito like to subdue struggling prey. Please do not confuse me for them." Kanato raised his head, and Yui tried not to shiver as he stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"I won't," Yui said honestly.  
  
"I could make you scream if I wanted to. I'd give you pain that you'd never be able to forget. But... honestly, I'm tired of screaming."  
  
That was her only warning before Kanato shoved her down onto the bed, yanking both wrists up and pinning them down.  
  
Yui sobbed in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt rather than saw the rope closing around her left wrist again.  
  
"Be quiet, please," Kanato murmured directly in her ear, making her jolt at the sudden closeness of him. "They're not tight. I'm only tying your arms to the bedposts so you remember not to try to escape. They'll won't chafe if you stay still."  
  
After a moment, Yui realized it was true. Right now, with her wrists motionless, the worst sensation she felt was itchiness.

She slowly opened her eyes, and discovered Kanato was kneeling on the bed beside her, watching her face with apparent great interest.

Kanato laughed softly. "You're so cute." He brushed hair out of her face with one hand, lingering to trail his fingers through her hair, making Yui shiver despite herself. "So disoriented and anxious..."

He put his hands on either side of her head, his face hovering just over hers. Yui was keenly aware of his cool breath on her mouth, and of his knees pressed against the side of her right leg. Was it too much to hope they would stay there?

"Where should I bite you first?" Kanato murmured. "The soft flesh of your inner arm? The hollow of your collarbone?"

 Yui swallowed, too afraid to speak.

"I'm going to do both, obviously. But I think it would be nicer to start with your arms, since I've already marked your wrists."

Before Yui could manage so much as a protest, Kanato tugged down her left sleeve and moved his mouth up to her inner elbow. He traced the visible line of her vein with his tongue, and she shuddered.

And then he bit down, so hard that Yui sobbed and flinched involuntarily, her raw wrists scraping horribly against the rough rope.

"Stop, stop, please, Kanato-kun, it hurts!" Her eyes were watering and she was gasping for breath, trying desperately to think of anything but the awful sharp sting of his fangs digging deeper and deeper into her skin.

To her relief, Kanato pulled back. "That's right... you liked it better when I made it feel good, didn't you?"

Yui felt his mouth return to her arm, and the moment he began to suck gently at the wounds his teeth had made, all the agony she'd felt vanished, replaced by a pleasure so intense it made her face hot.

_This is wrong... this can't..._

"Your blood is the best," Kanato moaned, and Yui barely suppressed a whimper. "So sweet..."

Yui shook her head desperately, doing her best to make sure that was the only part of her that was moving.

Kanato moved so she could see his face again, just above hers. "I won't let you run away," he growled, and kissed her.

Her blood was still on his lips, lingering in his mouth.

And the worst part was that Yui didn't find the taste entirely repulsive.

She felt his hand pulling on her sweater and made a muffled noise of protest against his mouth. One arm moved unconsciously and Yui gasped as the pain flared up again.

Kanato lifted his head and sighed. "You're very stupid, aren't you? But that's all right." He kissed the mark where Ayato had bitten her, and Yui shuddered. "For now, at least, you're mine."

When he sank his fangs into Ayato's bite, Yui moaned, and hated herself for it. She didn't understand how what had felt so awful now felt so exquisite, but... even the sensation of her blood leaving her body felt amazing now. Kanato licked the wound and her eyes fluttered shut.

"So... delicious..." His breath on her collarbone was hot now, and she tried not to think about why that was. "Yui-san isn't beautiful, but... I think you might be, with blood dripping down your body."

Yui's breath nearly stopped for a moment. "That's not- that's definitely not true!"

Kanato giggled softly. "Shall we find out?"

Yui shook her head violently, doing her best to keep her wrists still. "Kanato-kun, you wouldn't... you wouldn't be so cruel..."

"I can be _very_ cruel," Kanato growled. "If you don't want to find out how much, you'd better start begging." One of his hands twisted sharply in her hair. _"Now."_

"Please, Kanato-kun," Yui gasped, vision blurring with tears. "Please, _please_ don't... please, it hurts!"

Kanato's grip loosened, and he stroked her cheek. "Such a pathetic face... I don't dislike it. Very well. Your blood is too delicious to be spilled unnecessarily, anyway."

Yui closed her eyes in shame. "Thank you."

"Good girl." She could hear the smile in Kanato's voice.

Yui wasn't prepared for one of his hands sliding down to her thigh. _"Ah!"_   Her wrists burned: she must have started again without meaning to. "W-what are you-"

"This is Laito's." A finger brushed against bare skin, and with a sinking feeling Yui recalled the bite Kanato must be looking at. "Did Ayato and Laito take your blood together without inviting me? How irritating. In that case, I'll erase this ugly mark with my fangs. Please endure it."

Yui opened her mouth to protest (not because she _wanted_ the reminder of Laito, but her thigh was-) only to forget her words entirely when Kanato buried his fangs in her skin and groaned, making her whole body buzz with heat.

Objectively, it was no different from the way he'd bitten her before. So why did having him kissing and sucking blood from just below the line of her shorts feel so... _intimate?_

Yui wished she could cover her hot face, but there was no escape from the reality of the situation, and she desperately wanted to avoid any more contact between her wrists and the rope. Her only consolation was that they were in Kanato's room, so at least none of his brothers were likely to wander in and see what Kanato was doing to her. Teddy was the only witness, and being a stuffed bear, he couldn't tell anyone.

 "It's just as well you're not beautiful," Kanato mused, from somewhere below Yui's waist. "Beautiful things disgust me. Don't you find that when you see something truly beautiful, it's unbearable?"

"...I don't think so?" Yui tried to consider the idea, to be fair, but she really had no idea what Kanato meant. "Isn't it nice to see something beautiful?"

"It only makes me want to destroy that beauty," Kanato said flatly.

"...I see." Yui swallowed. "Then I suppose it really is a good thing I'm... not beautiful, like you said."

Kanato raised his head and frowned. "Yui-san... are you afraid of me?"

Yui froze.

"That's all right. You don't have to lie." Kanato sat up, one hand resting on Yui's hip. His eyes looked distant. "You're not beautiful at all, and yet I..."

_Kanato-kun?_

In a movement too fast for Yui to process, Kanato was on top of her, straddling her hips with his hands on either side of her head. "I want to dirty you," he breathed.

Yui's eyes widened. "W- _w_ _hat?!"_

Kanato only grinned ghoulishly and kissed her.

Kanato's kiss was still gentle, but there was something else in it this time, a kind of _need_ that was doing strange things to Yui's head.

It actually took her a moment to realize Kanato was pulling at her sweater, and another moment still to remember why she didn't want that.

"Wait, Kanato-kun, don't-"

"You're still bleeding a little," Kanato said softly. Yui's breath caught as his fingers trailed from her collarbone down between her breasts. "The smell of it on your skin... it's almost unbearably sweet,"

He licked her breast, and Yui gasped, too stunned to be revolted.

"So soft... have you never been bitten here before, Yui-san?" Kanato's fangs sank in, sharp and sweet and  _good_.

Yui whimpered. "Kanato-kun..."

Kanato moaned and shifted on top of her. Quite suddenly, she felt...

_That's... that's his knee... right?_

He was kissing her jaw, and her neck, and her breasts, and one of his hands had slipped under her clothes to stroke her bare belly making Yui shiver even though his touch was no longer cold.

"Your poor hands," Kanato said tenderly, gazing up at where Yui was bound to the bedposts. "I can see the blood just underneath the skin of your wrists... any more abrasions and it'll come spilling out."

"Please..." Yui's eyes stung. "Please, don't-"

"Your lack of trust is irritating," Kanato snapped. "Be still, and I won't hurt you."

So Yui stayed perfectly still, except for her breathing, which she couldn't seem to slow down. Kanato crawled up to examine her left wrist, one of his hands closing around her lower arm.

And then he kissed her palm.

Yui _did_ stop breathing for a moment then.

"Teddy... do you think she's been good tonight?" Kanato giggled. "I agree."

She wasn't sure what she was expecting after that, but it certainly wasn't for him to take her index finger into his mouth and suck, slowly.

Yui didn't even recognize the sound that came out of her mouth, utterly involuntarily.

_What... what is this? What's happening to me?_

Kanato gave a pleased little sigh, and did it again, this time to her middle finger.

_Why is this... why do I feel this way?_

"Again?" Kanato purred.

Yui bit her lip, trying not to humiliate herself further. But Kanato saw right through her.

"Tell me." Was he... was he _licking_ between her fingers? She couldn't endure this. "Ah, your face is all flushed and red."

"Kanato... kun..." She couldn't stop panting, much to her own mortification.

"Yes? More?"

Yui squeezed her eyes shut and, before she could think better of it, nodded quickly.

"Very good... here's your reward."

Yui was so lost in the pleasure of Kanato's hot mouth wrapped around her finger, tongue caressing the underside, that she completely failed to notice that he'd loosened her bonds until he'd slid down to nuzzle her cheek affectionately.

"I love your scent," Kanato whispered. His hand was trailing down her belly, the finger of his other hand tangled in her hair.

Something was different. His eyes were looking straight into hers.

"You're not going to suck more of my blood?" Yui blurted out.

Kanato laughed, low and sinister. "I'll do something much more painful... and much more pleasurable."

Her stomach twisted with emotions she couldn't even begin to name. _Does he... does he mean...?_

Kanato brushed his nose against hers. "Fall down to the depths where I am," he breathed.

When he drew her into another kiss, Yui found herself not resisting it.

When his hand yanked at her shorts, that was another matter.

"Just because I've become interested in you doesn't mean I won't rip your throat out if you continue to defy me," Kanato growled.

Yui closed her eyes and shivered as she felt him pet her hair.

"Do your best to endure it, all right?" How could his voice go right back to being so sweet?

Yui opened her eyes hesitantly, just in time to see Kanato's smile.

"Good girl."

His hips pressed down insistently against hers, and Yui gasped at the feeling of his hardness between her legs.

Kanato moaned, pressing harder, and the sound made Yui's whole body ache.

His hands were roaming over her body, his breath teasing her neck and mouth, his tongue... when had he begun stripping off his own clothes? Yui moaned as his bare skin touched hers. Kanato sighed, and his hand pushed underneath her shorts, underneath her underwear.

Despite herself, she was falling.

"Tell me what you want," Kanato said softly, fingers tracing small circles in places Yui had only begun to learn of.

She couldn't resist him.

"Kiss me," Yui whispered.


End file.
